darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Essinaya Sin'Drathir
Elder of House Sin'Drathir. Appearance Elegant. Regal. Even when she's muddy and dirty there is something unmistakably noble about Essinaya. She's a little over average height for an elf, slender but with an inner strength that prevents her from appearing frail. Her eyes glow with a green fire, a little more vivid than other blood elves. Her hair is a dark reddish auburn, cut straight at the shoulders and usually impeccably kept. She comes across as serious, and her smile often feels a little cold. It is obvious that she is accustomed to being obeyed and being treated with courtesy. She is usually dressed in long robes or dresses, and she always wears gloves. Background Essinaya was born the fourth child and second daughter of House High Councillor An'thael Drathir. With two elder brothers and one older sister she was not expected to have to take over leadership or really contribute meaningfully to the family apart from marrying well. After all, the House was rich enough and, apart from sporadic raids from the Amani trolls, Quel'thalas was peaceful. Essinaya had a curious mind, though undisciplined, and spend her youth pursuing several interests, none of them seriously. She found that she had something of a green thumb, and botany and gardening were really the only skills she showed a deeper interest in. Physicality had never interested her beyond some light canoeing, racketball, and pursueing her romantic interest of the year. Studies in the arcane felt too much like work for her to pursue it beying some basic spells, even though her mentors claimed she had the talent to become at least a passable magistrix, possibly a great one. This all changed with the coming of the scourge and the now-famous betrayal of Dar'khan Drathir. With the scourge invasion, all High Elves were needed to fight the horrible foe. And with the betrayal of one of their own to said foe, the House of Sin'Drathir felt it had to fight harder and do more, to make up for this lethal blow to the family honor. Even Essinaya. She returned to the arcane studies of her youth, only now she was determined to stop at nothing to achieve victory and redemption. And bending the horrible energies of the Fel to her will felt satisfying, in a twisted way. It also seemed that her mentors had been right, and not just flattering her and her Father; she had a talent and with the same determination that she had used to avoid getting married and so remain the sole ruler of her household, she rapidly grew in power as a sorceress and a felmancer. Eventually the scourge left the High elven lands, at great cost to all involved. And the once-great House of Drathir had lost much. It's honor was somewhat restored due to deeds done in the war, but at what cost? To Essinaya, almost too high a price. Her mother and her father were dead. Her two brothers and sister who had lived to see the Scourge invasion take place were likewise dead and gone. She had seen most of their bodies, apart from her younger brother Drayan, who had disappeared following a desparate mission against the undead. And she was now eldest of the family. A family now consisting of her, a gaggle of her younger nieces and nephews, and other minor relatives. She had to take the reins of the family and the House, a task that she did, and did well, for some years. It seems her father's example had passed on his talents for rulership, or maybe it just was in her blood and heritage. Eventually Essinaya passed the leadership of the family on to her niece Ravenya. She never gave her reasons for letting go of the power. Some speculate that when Essinaya's cousin and oldest friend Ninith was gravely wounded and retired to a life of seclusion, the losses she had suffered through the invasion and the war finally caught up with her. She retreated from the public eye for a few years, officially to devote more time to her gardens that had of necessity become neglected over the previous years. Eventually she returned to high society, as strong as ever. Personality See also Category:Characters